Total eclipse of the heart
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek had always been different but his world is turned upside down when diagnosed with Bardel Biedl Syndrome and Diabetes type 2. Can he still be different and still be hinself?
1. I need you

I need you 

**It was a normal day at the swamp and Fiona had woken up early. Shrek had slept outside and was still asleep. She then heard him moan in his sleep and wondered what was wrong but shook her head. Donkey was with her and talking away as usual but something he said shocked her. "What do you mean he couldn't see the stars in the night sky? He always sees them!" Fiona said to him. **

"**Yeah I know. He was pretty upset but fell asleep after." He said to her. He saw a look in her eyes. "I think something's up but he's hiding it!" she told him. She then started to cook eggs but thought about it. Donkey then tried to wake Shrek up but it was no use because he was still asleep. Suddenly the smell of cooking woke him up. "Hey sleep well?" he said to him. "I slept okay but I'm still upset about last night." Shrek told him yawning. Fiona then saw the two amigos walk into the house but to Shrek the grill appeared in front of him and he tripped over it and into the house on his face. Fiona then ran over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine but the grill sort of appeared and I couldn't get out of the way." He told her as he got to his feet. **

**She noticed his eyes weren't following her properly and was worried. "Maybe we should get you checked out just to be sure." She said to him. There was a look of worry on his face at this. Later on the doctor showed up. He did a blood test and an eye drop test on Shrek. He then left promising to come back with the results in the morning. Worry was flowing through his body but shook it off. But later that night he was having trouble sleeping. He kept tossing and turning in bed. Fiona could tell something was wrong. She needed to talk to him about it. **

**She then sat up in bed fully awake and turned the lamp on. "Honey can we talk?" she told him quietly. He then sat up at this. "Sure since I'm having trouble sleeping, go ahead!" he told her. She then touched his cheek before talking. "You seem worried about something. I think it's something to do with this afternoon, isn't it? Please tell me what's wrong!" she said gently. Shrek noticed that her voice was quavering after she said this. He then sighed as he looked around the room and at Fiona. "Okay it does have something to do with earlier. I'm just worried about the results. What if it's something bad? Something like losing your sight would be the end of us because how can I protect you and my kids from hunters if I can't see!" he told her sadly, fear in his eyes. This worried her. A lot of emotions always run through her husband but never fear. "Don't worry. Whatever happens you're still you and nothing can change that, even if… that happens. We'll find a way. I promise!" she said to him. She then kissed him and fell asleep. But he was still awake. Nerves and worry filled him. Later dawn broke. Fiona then woke up. **

**He was cooking breakfast on the grill. She saw a look of tiredness on his face and sighed. But Donkey was hanging about with Puss and being hyper as usual. This made her nervous. She needed to talk to him before he made her husband angry. She came over to them. Puss was watching Shrek cook while ignoring Donkey's jabbering. "Hi Fiona what's up?" Donkey asked her. "I need to tell you something. Shrek didn't sleep very well last night so he's in a cranky mood." She said to him. Puss was listening to this. "Why didn't he sleep last night? Was there something wrong?" he said to her. "He's meant to be getting his results from the doctor for the tests so he's very nervous. I told him that I'll always love him no matter what they say but he's not so sure." She told him. Puss watched as the doctor's carriage showed up. She saw Shrek tense up at this. They then went inside. "I'm afraid that your husband has Bardel Biedl Syndrome. It's a rare genetic one. I wasn't so sure until you explained what was going on. It involves night blindess or as we call it Retinis Pigmentosa , Tunnel vision and other things but later on it involves going blind." He told them. Fiona saw a tear form in her husband's eye but faded. **

**Shrek watched as the two of them went outside. For some strange reason the doctor wanted to talk to Fiona alone. He watched them through the window. She had a sad expression on her face as they spoke. He saw tears in her eyes as the doctor left. He wondered what was wrong. She then came in silently. Shrek was having a nap to make up for the lost sleep last night in the chair. She watched him sleep peacefully but saw a small tear run down his face. "How can I tell him that he's …. Diabetic as well and has to watch what he eats and stuff on top of the Syndrome thing? That would destroy him! He can't know until he's ready to talk about it. But he'll probably find out anyway." She thought as she went for a shower.**

**Fear ran through her being at this. She knew he was always different but this might make him upset and unequal because nobody else has these affecting them. **

**But inside her husband's heart , trouble was brewing because of Daiken. He was her husband's inner darkness as well as his self doubt and feelings he hid but he'd been trapped by the heart of gold and wanted to be free. This disability thing allowed him to fuel on his darkness and be free. "But first he must learn about it and all the things he won't be able to do because of it!" he thought as he bided his time. He realised Shrek was asleep and smiled evilly, his fangs showing under his purple tongue. He then slipped into the dream as black sludge. He then fixed himself before making himself known. He saw his prey with Fiona playing in the snow and cackled.**

**Shrek laughed as snowballs hit Fiona and began to brace himself for a wave of snowballs from her but they didn't come. Time had stopped and he was the only one moving. "What's going on?" he asked confused. He heard evil laughter as Daiken appeared. "Hello my old friend! Remember me?" he hissed to him. This filled him with anger and dread. "What do you want?" Shrek asked angrily. Daiken smiled at this. "I just want to help you seeing you're… becoming disabled! Do you realise what's going to happen because of this syndrome running in you? It's going to make you blind and useless especially with your back problems. I know about your brace you wear under your shirt. But it'll make you more different since nobody you care about has it. Also your wife's hiding another bombshell from you. I heard her speak about it. **

**But I can help… just join me and I can make you normal once more. Your wife says she'll still love you no matter what but she's hiding her feelings about it especially today. She doesn't know how to help you deal with it but she'll find it too hard to cope with and leave you!" he told him. Sadness over powered him at this but shook it away. Daiken saw this and smiled. "There's no use hiding. I am a part of you and you can't erase me no matter how you try. We'll talk once you've had time to think about it!" he said as he faded. Shrek then woke up, sweat running down his face. He wasn't letting Daiken out. He needed to talk to Fiona soon. **


	2. Don't go

**Total eclipse of the heart part two.**

**Don't defy me.**

**Fiona was worried for her husband. He'd been freaking out after his nap. But inside him Daiken was laughing. He'd almost been freed but needed more time for his power of hatred to grow. "It'll happen soon. I've got to make him angry. That way I'll break out and ruin it for him. He'll fall asleep again soon and that's when I'll hit him!" he told himself.**

**Fiona watched as Shrek's eyes closed into the warm embrace of sleep or so he thought. She hoped that he'd be okay. He found himself outside the Poison Apple Pub and was confused. Daiken then came out of a tree and nudged him onto the ground. He stared at his brown eyes filled with fear. "Why did you bring me here?" Shrek asked angrily. Daiken smiled as he looked through the window. Shrek saw himself in the pub drinking and worn out. There was sadness on his face as he sucked down a rum shot. "What's happened here?" he asked Daiken nervously. Daiken laughed at this. "Can't you guess? Fiona kicked you out because she couldn't cope with your difference/ special needs so you came here and you never leave." He said. Fear rushed through Shrek at this. **

**He then saw Daiken laugh as he glowed slightly. "Too late amigo. You are afraid of this Bardel Bidel Syndrome thing because it's going to change you and can't handle it! But I don't need to be trapped anymore. You just let me out and I'm going to bring you down!" he said as he vanished. Fiona watched as Shrek dropped down to the floor and screamed in pain. This worried her. She then saw black sludge slip out of him like a snake. He became his normal self. He looked like her husband but was black with claws and had fangs with a purple tongue. "What're you doing here and who are you? I just saw you come out of my True Love!" she said to him startled. **

"**I'm Daiken your husband's inner darkness. He trapped me in his pathetic heart of gold but I just got free. I know what're you hiding from him." He said raspily. Fiona then watched as he looked into her eyes. He then faded. She saw Shrek open his eyes slowly. "Hey honey you look spooked. Did Daiken appear?" he said to her. She nodded her head at this. "Great! He's out there trying to destroy my family and friends with his dark magic. I need to ask you something. Are you hiding something from me?" he told her. She nodded sadly. "Yes I've been hiding something from you but for a good reason." She said to him. "What is it?" he asked nervously. She dreaded having to say this but he wanted to know. **

"**You have… Type 2 Diabetes. It means you can't have sugar and have to watch what you eat and stuff. Please don't be mad at me. I know how hard it is taking this news in but I want to help. You're not alone. Many people in the kingdom have it." She said to him. He then ran off out the door. Suddenly thunder and lightning raged through the sky as well as rain. Fiona felt tears sting her eyes. "I shouldn't have told him! That way he wouldn't have gone off like that." She told herself. Daiken had seen this and was feeding on her darkness. "Your pain is sweet my dear. It feeds my hunger." He said as he grew wings and flew off. In his mind Shrek was feeling a million emotions in one. Numbness filled his heart and confusion set in fast. He was figuring out what to do. "There's only one thing to do!" he said as he got out some paper… **


	3. No other way

**Total eclipse of the heart part three.**

**No other way. **

**Daiken laughed at the mayhem he was causing in Duloc. The misery of his prison and his wife were making him stronger. But Fiona was becoming depressed by the day and the letter she received didn't help matters further. Tears stung her once more as she read it.**

**Dearest Fiona**

**I can't stay. Daiken has freed himself from me and is my dark self. He wants to ruin everything I care about and if I stay, he'll be able to especially hurting you and that's something I can't bear to let happen. When he is gone, I'll return but I still love you. Don't listen to anything Daiken tells you. He's trying to force you into evil's hands.**

**Shrek it said. Fiona was very worried and saddened by this. Puss had read it and saw Fiona seriously distressed. He didn't know what to do to help her. Suddenly someone appeared. It was Snowgre. He was her husband's cousin and worked at the North Pole. He saw sadness in her eyes and wondered what was wrong. "It's Shrek! He took off because his inner darkness got free and is causing mayhem. I'm worried for him since he can't see in the dark anymore. He became disabled with Bardel Biedl Syndrome and Type 2 Diabetes!" she said through tears. He then rubbed her back gently to calm her down. **

"**Don't worry Fi! I can find him but if Daiken got loose again, then it's a good reason he took off. Daiken is one bad guy. You look tired. You go lie down and rest. Puss and I will go and search for Shrek now." He told her. She agreed as she went into her and Shrek's bedroom and climbed into bed. She then saw a photo on the bedside table. It was from their honeymoon. "Please come back! I need you and maybe our love can slay Daiken for good." She said as she closed her eyes. But Daiken then appeared through the wall. He smiled as he watched her moan in her sleep. He glowed as he spat a glob of black stuff at her. It turned into a black gem and glowed. He smiled at this. "She'll become my very first Darkling. A servant who'll do anything I ask and feels no emotions.**

**I can use her to make Shrek miserable and feed on his misery! But the seed of darkness needs time to grow inside of her and take shape!" he said as he faded from sight. Fiona then began to scream in her sleep. "I WON'T LET YOU USE ME!"she yelled angrily. She woke up sweat running down her face. But the gem glowed as her eyes opened. She felt strange but good. Suddenly magic poured through her veins and her aura glowed darkly. "Give in to me! You can't escape!" she heard in her mind's ear. This chilled her to the bone. Meanwhile Shrek was asleep in a cave. He was near a warm fire he'd lit earlier. Pain flowed through him and was worried.**

**He could feel something wasn't right and wanted to go help Fiona but couldn't because of Daiken. His heart was pouring out sorrow and he couldn't deal at the minute. Snowgre saw the fire and ran into the cave. He found his cousin asleep and moaning in his sleep. "Please let her be okay! I can't let her get hurt!" he was saying. He then shook him awake but tears ran down his face. His brown eyes opened. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll figure out a way to destroy Daiken." Snowgre said as he sat near him by the fire. Snowgre then saw a vision of Daiken. He had Fiona in his clutches and was reciting some spell. But then he got an idea. **

"**We need the Blade of Golden Hearts! It can slay Daiken! But where did it go after last time?" he told Shrek. Puss had joined them and was interested in the talk. "What is it?" he asked them. "It's a powerful weapon. It can destroy Daiken. We used it last time to destroy Daiken. It disappeared after that." Snowgre told him.**

**But in the swamp Daiken was trying to make Fiona an offer she couldn't refuse but was losing her but got an idea. He then took her to a cave. Shrek was lying on the floor He was in pain. "What's wrong with him?" she asked him nervously. She saw a sword lying beside him. It's blade was golden and had hearts on it's hilt. "He's been hurt by the power of the Blade of Golden Hearts and needs love to heal him but if you say what I told you, he'll be okay!" he said to her. Fiona had remained defiant the last time but now she caved. "I wish… to serve you." She said miserably. Daiken laughed at this. "I knew I woild find a way to reach you my Darkling!" he cackled as dark energy filled the gem stone. It had erased all emotions in her heart making it black and remorseless. **

**There was a zombie like look in her eyes as this was completed. "Go find your True Love and finish him!" he said to her. "Yes master." She said coldly and walked off. Daiken laughed at this. "It's so much fun when you use your opponent's weakness against him!" he said as he disappeared. **

**Snowgre had seen this and was worried. He saw Shrek stare into the fire sadly. "Daiken… he turned Fiona… into a Darkling. I'm so sorry but maybe if we find the Blade of Golden Hearts, we can help her." He told him. He saw silent tears in his brown eyes and anger filled his heart. Shrek then ran out into the forest. He felt alone. He couldn't let anyone else he cared about get hurt. **

**He then saw Fiona and ran over to her. "Please tell me you're still you! Snowgre told me that Daiken made you into a Darkling but he was wrong!" he said to her but she pushed him to the ground and snarled. This frightened him. She laughed at his fear. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I belong to Daiken now! He's my master and my love!" she said coldly. This hurt him more than any pitch fork could and he fell to the ground. "You're so easy to defeat seeing I found the chink in the armour in your soul! What a pity! You're not even worth fighting!" she said as she vanished. Snowgre found Shrek lying on the ground out cold. This worried him as he brought him into the cave. **


	4. A broken heart's blade

**Total eclipse of the heart.**

Chapter Four 

**A broken heart's blade.**

**Snowgre was worried. Daiken's newest Darkling- Fiona had just visited his cousin and he'd tried to save her or reach out to her goodness but had failed. Her cold words had hurt him more than weapons or hunters ever could. He then saw something appear. It was a black sword with broken hearts on it's hilt. It glowed darkly. "This isn't good! I don't know how the Blade of Broken hearts got here but I've got to make sure it's sadness doesn't affect Shrek!" he thought to himself. **

**Puss looked curiously at it. "What is that sword? I've never seen it before." He said to him. "It's the Blade of Broken hearts. All the heart aches of Love fuel it's dark powers but it can't do any damage if it's gotten rid of!" Snowgre told him. But in his lair in the mountains Daiken laughed at this. Fiona was asleep but inside of her, her inner self was trying to save her from the darkness but was no use. A dark aura glowed around her body as she slept in the shadows. "The blade of Broken hearts has made itself known! I shall use it to wreck everything Fiona's True Love holds dear and end his misery once he begs me to!" he cackled evilly. But in the cave Snowgre watched as Shrek woke up but there was a depressed look on his face. "Don't worry, we'll get her back!" he told him as he watched him stare into the fire. "Snowg I'm not sure she wants to be rescued. You didn't see the look in her eyes. They were saying that her love had… had gone and I wouldn't be able to see the Fiona I know and love in my heart ever again." He said sadly to him. **

**Snowgre then sat near him. "It's not her fault she said that stuff! She's became a Darkling so she's under Daiken's control but I bet inside, the Fiona you love and care for is trying to fight the darkness but needs help. That's why we need to find the blade of golden hearts. With it, we can save her." He told him quietly. Shrek smirked at that sadly but it faded. "Yeah I know but what if he goes after Snowflake? Would you be able to bear watching her cause misery and hurt under Daiken's control?" he told him bitterly. Puss saw sadness in Snowgre's blue eyes. "I know but I'd willing to try and find a way to save her and not let sadness over take me!" he yelled angrily. Suddenly he heard evil laughter. Daiken was standing before them, smiling evilly. "What do you want?" Snowgre snarled angrily. "All I want is the Blade of Broken hearts and then I'll leave!" he said softly. Puss then unsheathed his sword but Snowgre stopped him. "You can't have it! You'd have to get past me to get it!" he yelled defiantly. Daiken laughed at this.**

**He then spat out another glob of dark stuff at Snowgre and became a gem on his head. Puss looked into his eyes and saw coldness. "Bring me the Blade of Broken hearts!" he ordered sharply. "Yes master." Snowgre said as he approached Puss and picked up the blade but suddenly something knocked him to the ground. It was Shrek's fist. Snowgre got up angrily and lunged at him but fell to the ground again. "You may be family but I can't let you have the Blade of Brokem hearts! It would be letting the darkness win." He said as he body slammed him. "Enough! I will have that blade and you can't stop me! Snowgre stand down! I know how to handle him. Fiona take care of him!" he yelled. Suddenly Fiona appeared dressed in black. **

**She laughed as she saw Shrek about to attack. "Give the blade to me! You don't know what you're up against!" she said coldly as she struck a pose. Anger flowed through his body. But this time he wouldn't listen to the darkness that grew in her heart. "Fi listen to me! I know you're still in there somewhere. Daiken is hurting you! He's going to make you do stuff you'll regret like in your worst nightmare possible like hurting your parents! You've got to fight it!" he told her as he reached out his hand to touch her but she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in agony. "Fool! Your words mean nothing to me! We've got the Blade of Broken hearts so nothing you say matters!" she said as she handed the sword to Daiken. He laughed at the pain in Shrek's eyes. "Are we having fun?" he asked as he faded away laughing. **


	5. Just leave me

Total eclipse of the heart 

**Chapter five**

**Just leave me.**

**Shrek felt miserable. First Daiken had made Fiona into a Darkling and now Snowgre was one too. He wished this was all just a bad dream but it wasn't. Puss wondered what they were going to do next. "Just leave me here to do it alone, okay? Daiken already made Snowg into his creepy Darkling slave. I can't… can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. After seeing Fiona like that hurt more than words can ever say. I'm going to find the Blade of Golden Hearts and fix this." He told him.**

**Puss understood but was angry at Daiken for the pain he was causing to his friend. "I hope you find it." He said as he walked off. But in Daiken's lair Fiona was having problems sleeping. The things Shrek had said to her were echoing in her head and they wouldn't go away. Her eyes then fell asleep. But in her sleep she kept seeing memories of her and Shrek laughing and having a good time. But then she was surrounded by darkness in her dream. She found herself in Far, Far Away but it didn't look the same. It looked destroyed and she saw two people she knew begging for mercy from something. It was her parents. Then she saw something that shocked her. The thing they were running from was her. **

**This frightened her greatly. "NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" she screamed in fear waking up. Daiken was by her side at this. "I'm afraid you will be doing it and nothing can stop it! Your precious husband can't even save you!" he cackled as she glowed. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'D NEVER HURT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!"she yelled at him angrily and ran off. **

"**Should we go after her?" Snowgre asked him emotionlessly. "No. The darkness within will soon be too great in her and she won't be able to help herself! I can't wait to see her destroy her parents kingdom." He cackled evilly. But Fiona had ran into the forest when hunters appeared. They then tied her up to a tree. "What shall we do with her?" one of them asked. But suddenly someone knocked him out. It was Snowflake. She was looking for Snowgre. Shrek was with her. He was a little worried in case she was still under Daiken's control. "Don't worry. Your words helped to stop the darkness but you should just let the hunters get me. If you knew what Daiken's planning to do with me, you'd just be angry so leave me here." She said sadly. There were tears in her eyes. **

**Shrek then touched her face gently. "Don't be afraid Fi! Whatever it is, we can stop it before it happens but you've got to tell me what it is." He said as he kissed her. Suddenly feelings of bravery returned. "You're right! But Daiken's your inner darkness! How're we going to stop him?" she said to him. "We're going to need the Blade of Golden Hearts to do this!" he said. Fiona smiled as they set off. "Maybe I can prevent it if we find it and save myself from doing something I'll regret for all eternity!" she thought as they walked through the forest. **


End file.
